User blog:NotAGothChick101/New Story (Sneak Peek)
I am writing a POV story called Perry and Delilah. It is about their friendship and how it gradually grows into something more, though they don't realize it for a long time... I don't know if anyone will care about this story. I mean, there are so many "Perry's girlfriend" things out there...this will be different, hopefully. SNEAK PEEK: Note: A Glitschen snake is a species of snake that I made up. If it is the name of a real species, this is a coincidence... Chapter 1: New Friend Perry's POV It was just an ordinary day in Danville. I am asleep on Phineas's bed, when Phineas himself suddenly strokes my fur and says softly, "Good morning, Perry." He picks me up and heads downstairs, along with Ferb, to eat breakfast. Delilah's POV I am a platypus. Believe it or not, I was raised by aliens for a few years. No, seriously. I was kidnapped by aliens at a young age and lived on their planet. A year ago, I stole a space pod and traveled back to Earth. I have pretty much gotten used to the customs here, except that I still don't know certain things, like how to eat hot dogs. Today, I am looking for a host family. You see, I was recruited into the O.W.C.A. sometime ago. I keep going into different yards to see if someone will take me in, but I either get chased away or ignored. I am in another yard, wondering if I should just go to the Animal Shelter. Suddenly, a rainbow snake slithers towards me. It is a Glitschen snake! What is a Glitschen snake doing in Danville? I wonder. Aren't they from Druelselstein? I get down on my belly and try to crawl away, which usually works because of the snake's limited eyesight, but it had already seen me and is slithering quickly towards me. Before I can run away, it gets in front of me, wraps its body around me tightly, and sinks its teeth into my leg. I squirm, trying to escape, but a few seconds later, I begin to feel dizzy. Suddenly, a loud horn blares, startling the snake and causing it to let go of me and slither away as fast as it can. I am lying on the ground, fighting to stay conscious, my vision blurring. I just barely lift my head and see two kids working on some kind of project, which may explain the horn-like noise that saved my life. Suddenly, everything goes black. Candace's POV I walk into the backyard, and see my brothers working on some kind of crazy project involving a loud horn or something that caused me to drop my phone and nearly lose it again. "When I tell Mom what you're up to, you'll be so busted!" I yell. Suddenly, I notice a platypus lying motionless on the ground. I walk over to it, bend down, and examine it. I think it's either dead or unconscious. "Whacha looking at, Candace?" Phineas asks, walking over to me, followed by Ferb. The boys kneel down next to me and see the platypus. "Uh oh!" Phineas says. "We'd better get it to the vet." Phineas's POV The poor thing! We are taking an injured platypus to the vet. I hope that it will be alright. We knock on the door of the vet's office. The vet opens the door and peers at us through her thick glasses. "Hello," she says, kindly. "What brings you here?" "We found an injured platypus," I answer. "Do you think you can help?" "I shall do what I can," says the vet. "Come on in." We step inside. The vet takes the platypus into a room, and tells us to sit in the waiting room. After a few minutes, she comes out and explains that the poor thing has been poisoned by a Glitschen snake, which is odd because they are usually only found in Druelselstein. However, she says she lived there for a good deal of her life, and knows of a cure for this snake's bite. "Come back in a few days, and this platypus should be better," the vet says. Perry's POV A few days later... I am napping on the couch, acting like a mindless pet. Without warning, the kids barge through the front door and run inside. Linda (their mom) is in the kitchen. "Hey Candace! Hey boys!" she says. "What are you up to today?" "We found an injured platypus and took it to the vet a few days ago," Phineas responds. "She's better now. So...what exactly do we do with her?" "Well," said Linda. "Hmmm..." Delilah's POV I look up at Candace, making puppy dog eyes. If I could speak, I would say, "Please adopt me. I like you. I wanna be your pet!" Candace's POV Somehow, I feel sorry for this platypus. She was all alone, and almost died of a poisonous snake bite. And now...the puppy dog eyes... "Mom, can I keep her?" I ask. "If no one claims her, then sure!" says Mom. She seems surprised, but happy as well. A couple days later... No one has claimed her, so I shall call her my own. I pace back and forth, wondering what I shall name her. "I know!" I say to my new pet. "I shall call you Delilah!" Delilah's POV Delilah. I like my new name! It's better than my crazy, alien name... Now, to report to Major Monogram. Perry's POV I look around me. No one is in sight. I put on my fedora, lift up one of the couch cushions, and go through a secret built-in tube leading to my lair. But when I arrive, someone else is already there, sitting in my chair. "Ah, Agent P!" says Monogram. "This is Agent D. Agent D, this is Agent P. Agent D is a newer agent who was just adopted by your host family. So...I guess you've got a new friend...anyway, Agent D doesn't have her own nemesis yet, so she will go on a mission with you. Doofenshmirtz has been buying new parts for his next invention. See what he's up to!" Agent D and I salute. I jump into my hovercar, and Agent D jumps in next to me. We take off. "So...am I being replaced by you or something?" I ask Agent D in Platypus. "I don't think so," she responds. "I'm Delilah." "I'm Perry," I say. "Pleased to meet you Perry!" says Delilah. "Uh...nice to meet you..." I say, awkwardly. Another platypus in the house? This would be hard to adjust to... Category:Blog posts